Red Bowtie
Red Bowtie is an alleged lost episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness that was never aired on any of the channels the show airs on. It was made by an animator and a writer who were fired shortly after the episode Bell's Decision for unknown reasons. As the job was well paying, they were furious about their termination and they used what they learned from them to create an episode called "Red Bowtie". The episode itself features Nova in a series of flashbacks. The episode was completed, but eventually the studio found out and the two were arrested. However, after completion, the episode was uploaded onto YouTube and removed after their arrest. The two also had a history of mental illness in the past. Reuploads of the video while it was still up are still circulating around the internet. The episode was "dark", according to people, and not the usual "chromeyness dark". The episode was also a series of flashbacks, all leading up to recent times. This episode is also the episode that provides the most backstory to the show. The episode took about 5 months to create, and due to the lack of voice actors, the duo had to voice them themselves. They attemped to tell the voice actors of the show they were doing a surprise project, but they refused to voice them, thinking it was fishy. Plot The scientists are at a meeting table at Paradox Science, thinking of what to create next. One of the scientist gets a lightbulb over his head, and the screen cuts to Chrome being built. It should be noted that in the background a man getting dangerously close to a baler. The scene fast forwards to 1987, where a scientist is brutally injured due to one of the machines responsible for creating Chrome, and due to him being one of the head scientists, the Chrome project was scrapped and he was sent to The Void. A few months later after mourning the scientist's death, Nova appears in mid-air and the scientists question him, asking him who he is. It should be noted that Nova has an orange bowtie instead of a red one. Nova doesn't answer and he finally opens his eyes for the first time, blinding the scientists. Nova proceeds to murder all the scientists in the building, and the blood drips down from his glove to his bowtie, painting it red. One scientist, Janice, barely escapes the scene, and she runs home. Nova, not wanting to get caught for some reason, teleports elsewhere. Nova appears in The Void with Chrome. Due to the matter not being able to make Chrome "alive", he asks Nova default questions such as "Hi." and "How are you?". Nova, slightly bothered by this, teleports away. After this, the matter combines with the robot and he gains life. He wonders how to get back to the lab, and he finds out he can open his storage. He grabs a teleporter from the lab inside, and teleports back home. The episode then ends with a heavily edited screenshot of Nova from Bell's Decision, the same episode the duo worked on. Trivia *A computer playing the game Get Out is seen on a table. *The name "Red Bowtie" was suggested by the ex-writer, being reminded of the rumor that Nova's bowtie's red color is actually from the blood, and it's original color was orange. *Due to the episode's backstory and dark nature, the episode recieved the reception of "a creepy story like the ones you see on the internet, but real". *A team of fans called "G.R.O.L.E" (Get Rid of Lost Episodes), attempted to get rid of all of the copies of the episode online. They succeeded in removing some, but some copies still circle the internet. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness